What's Wrong With You?
by animemaster787
Summary: Izaya finds it "fascinating" that something has changed everyone's life. everyone else is either trying to fix it, dealing with it, or hiding in a closet hoping it will be better tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

** Mikado's POV**

I woke up with a shock. Something like a laser hit me in my dream. Or was it real…I doubt it. Well anyways, I got up and got ready. Me and Masaomi were going to try and win a prize Simon was giving away. I went over to the mirror and looked at myself. I jumped and fell backwards at the sight of myself. I know what you might be thinking, oh my, did he just notice how bad he looks. Well for your info that wasn't why. I got back up and looked at myself again. I had a bit longer hair, my face details were different…well really, I think I am a girl.

I ran to meet Masaomi quickly. I know he might not know what to do, or know who I am cause' IM A GIRL, but he is my friend and there is SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME! I looked around at some people around me. They seem familiar but I don't know how. Like I see them everyday but different. As if I had seen them on TV…but everybody can't be a movie star…strange.

I ran into someone and fell back. I looked at the person who I ran into. She had hair color like Masaomi; her eyes were the same color too. I then realized he must have the same problem. He was a girl too.

"Masaomi!" "Mikado!" We shouted at the same time. He must have realized it too. We laughed at the same time too. We look at each other and get up.

"Stop copying me." We both said.

"Really stop." It happened again.

"STOP!" Finally Masaomi slapped me and it was all better.

"Thank you but we have a different problem. We are girls!" I said motioning to our looks.

"I know that. But who would know what to do?" He said putting my hand down. At one glance at each other I think we both knew the answer.

"Too Izaya." I turned around and marched of to find Izaya. He shrugged and followed me.

"That wasn't my idea but that works I guess." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2**

** Masaomi's POV**

As we walked to find Izaya, boys kept looking at me. It's creepy because no boy really ever stared at me. I now feel bad for girls. I ketch up to Mikado and walk behind him…or her or… whatever. I think I am missing something…like something that I talk about to much. Like…Anri!

"Mikado, shouldn't we check up on your dream girl? She is probably freaking out." I said walking in front of him.

"You know, she might be a boy because we a girls and. So it would be dream guy." He shrugged. I sighed.

"Well let's go check on her or he I don't really know." I said pulling Mikado to Anri.

We guessed she might be at the park. We went to the park and what surprised me was like no one I knew was there. There was a new boy who looked shy. He had black hair and glasses like Anri's. Wait… Mikado said Anri might be a boy so maybe that is Anri?

"Mikado, do you think that boy might be Anri? Cause' he looks like her but a boy." I said pointing to the boy.

"You know that might be her, wow you actually figured something out." He said nodding.

"Hey I figure stuff out!" I said pushing him.

"Like what?" He said getting his balance back.

"Like what girl is good enough for me. And that is Anri so boom." I said walking over to the boy. Mikado came after me.

"Hey, are you Anri?" He asked her or him well depends if that is or not and…I'm confused! This is what it will be _It_. _It_ looked up at us.

"Oh Ya, I knew it was her!" I said pushing Mikado again. She looked confused.

"It's me Mikado and Masaomi we are having the same problem with our genders. So we were going to check on you to make sure you were ok." Mikado said smiling.

"We are going to go ask Izaya if he or she knows what to do. Cause' really he is an information broker. And if he is having this problem he might be on it already. I wonder if Shizuo is having the problem too. That would be weird…" I shivered at the picture that went through my mind. "Well let's go." Anri nodded and got up and followed us.


End file.
